


Scrub

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Burke does his best, but he can't scrub Cristina from his life.





	Scrub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Grey's Anatomy' nor am I profiting off this.

Cristina never washes her cups out after she dumps them. Coffee and juice dry and form crusty circles. Hard as he tries, he can never quite scrub her remains from the cups. 

He manages to be grateful she remembers to dump them out, because Cristina falls asleep with full bowls of cereal and greasy takeout. At least she remembers to eat. 

Laundry has to pass the smell test or she buys new clothing. Putting her on a regular schedule is impossible. Taking spare time for laundry means missing out on a possible surgery. 

Burke scrubs, but she never comes off.


End file.
